Temporary Cat
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: A day full of markers and cheesy thoughts. One reference of swearing.


So, I just wanna start off my apologizing for my inactive-ness over here. I've been dealing with a lot lately and I've hit some pretty low points, dealing with a bit of depression every now and then. I've missed writing and I really want to finish the ones I've started. With that said, I hope that by writing these snippets I can get some inspiration back. I do hope you enjoy.

Also, enjoy a little Phan-fiction, seeing as how these two lovelies have been helping with my problems (even if they don't know it).

Apologies if this seems weird, I'm used to writing about anime characters and plot, not real live people and what have you.

* * *

It had been only a year since I had met Phil and the both of us had clicked at an alarming rate. Never in my life had I thought that I would actually strike up a conversation with Youtube sensation AmazingPhil over the little things in life such as Muse, video making and our obsession with the interwebs.

Today was the day we make our video contribution for charity and to be honest I could not feel any more excited, nervous and awkward all at once. I was already at Phil's flat, in his room and sitting upon his bed that just so happened to have my black duvet spread out. I, of course, had to laugh at that as I await for my companion to join me.

It was only after Phil was sure the camera was in the right spot and angle, did he press record and took his place behind me. I could practically feel his body heat and it made the weird feelings I'd been having much more intense than it should have.

"So, today we're going to be doing the blindfolded cat face game."

"The blindfold are my superhero pajamas."

"Clean."

I had to clarify that Phil's sleepwear was clean, there was going to be no way in hell that I would allow dirty things to be wrapped around my face to impair my vision. Once all I could see was darkness, I could hear Phil saying to go and I did.

Here's the body and his tail, the head and ears, whiskers to bring it together and the little feet. It felt like I had finished on drawing Phil's chin and the laugh followed by the 'what is that statement' fueled my curiosity. I lifted up the fabric so I could see and a laugh left me.

"That could've been so much worse." I could feel my hands still shaking and I don't know if it was because of my excitement or my nerves. Probably both.

Leaning toward the camera for a better view, my companion gave his final comments. "It's the hunch cat of Notre Dame."

Again, another laugh filtered into the room as we promptly changed seats. I felt like having an attack and I inwardly cringed. Why was this so awkward for me? I just couldn't understand it. I returned the favor of blinding Phil of his sight and it was only after telling him he hadn't taken the cap off, did I then close my eyes.

Phil's hands were slightly shaking as well and that made this whole ordeal a bit better to handle. Little bits of laughter kept popping out and at one point I had to move away to question his antics, my eyes now open and staring incredulously at this man.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"It's a thought bubble. He's thinking of fish!"

Once we examined the drawing Phil had made and declared a winner, which was me for obvious reasons, we turned the camera off and burst into a fit of gut wrenching laughter. We were a mess! Marker smears all over our faces, hands shaking like we were little school children conversing about the new cute boy in class, it was utterly embarrassing.

After we had calmed down, we mostly just stayed on the bed, leaning against the other as we talked about the next collab video ideas, new channel videos and much more.

"We're a mess, let's clean up, we've been sitting here for hours and I need to send in the video."

"Alright," It was fine by me, that just means I get to help Phil clean his face. That was exactly what I did. I gently held onto, first the side of his head then to the back of his neck, seeing as I thought it would be better.

"You were really red during the video today, are you okay? Not coming down with anything are you?"

"What? No, I'm fine. Like literally it was only because I had so much fun today."

* * *

After much awkwardness, where I almost got my eye gauged out and Phil had tripped whilst getting off the bed, I had to admit that this was such a good idea and that we needed to do this more.

Once our stomachs were filled with food, we sat back on the bed with our shoulders touching and stalked the web. I had to admit, Phil looks pretty hot with those glasses of his on.

* * *

I have to admit, Dan looks cute sleeping like that.

* * *

A/N: There we have it; Make sure to keep an eye out for more stories in the near future.


End file.
